


Her True Beauty

by Reflette



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Also tiny side note: because jhin has many different interpretations i didnt really detail his face, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'll explain myself in the notes ok, alright listen I know its a weird ship BUT CONSIDER IT, so just think of him as you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflette/pseuds/Reflette
Summary: After continuous nightmares and thoughts of her lover running away from the monster that she truly was, Evelynn crumbles beneath her own anxiety. Jhin notices that Evelynn is visibly upset and comforts her by asking to see Evelynn's true form.





	Her True Beauty

The crimson sheets shifted slightly as Evelynn tossed in her sleep. She then rolled onto her side in an attempt to feel comfortable and managed to catch a glimpse of Jhin. Beside her, he laid awake with a book held in his hands, reading while listening to Evelynn's adorable snoring. He had a small smirk on his face, but it faded once her noises mysteriously ceased. He could not let her know how amusing she sounded while asleep. Jhin instead eyed her for a moment, Evelynn happened to notice the shift in his gaze and quickly closed her eyes. Jhin watched as her eyebrows furrowed in defiance to sleep, although he was oblivious to Evelynn's staring. Perhaps she was not tired, or maybe Jhin's candle was bothering her. He thought about it, but it was rather obvious Evelynn was restless.

He took a velvet bookmark from his nightstand and placed it between the aged pages. Placing the book where he retrieved the mark, Jhin stirred to sit up and blow out the candle. Just as he had reached out for its handle, one of Evelynn's tails emerged from their blanket's warmth and curled around Jhin's prosthetic arm. Jhin tugged his arm, her grip was strong enough for her to be awake. Turning to look back at her, his mismatched eyes met her own. Evelynn's eyes were yellow like sunflowers, clouded with emotions Jhin could not quite comprehend at the moment. Though, she looked...afraid, and it hurt Jhin's heart to see her this way.

"Is the light bothering you, dear?" Jhin worriedly asked, his voice barely above a whisper while his gentle smile returned. He knew how much Evelynn preferred the dark, but this time she shook her head. Confused, Jhin began to sink back into his pillow, still watching Evelynn. She began to avert her eyes and bury her left cheek into the pillow sheet. He could tell something was on her mind, Evelynn usually loved to stare at him until he got flustered. It was always strange when she looked away from him, and Jhin did not like it.

"No, I would like the light to stay while I talk to you," Evelynn replied, dread was laced in her tone. Tapping her long, pink fingernails on the bed in a rhythm, Evelynn started to stare at each nail's individual movement. Her eyes were half-lidded with black rings hanging beneath them, she practically yearned for a peaceful slumber, but... "I had a nightmare-- Or, I guess... I've been having a recurring nightmare."

As the raspy words left her lips, Jhin immediately leaned closer to the woman and intertwined her fingers with his own. Watching her cheeks flush pink, Jhin started to chuckle, yet he remained serious, "I'm very sorry that I didn't notice, darling. If you don't mind telling me, what is the nightmare about?"

Evelynn became silent and her eyes began to wander once more. Everything except Jhin seemed interesting all of a sudden, but she could not just shy away from her problems. He needed to know, he just wanted to help her. Those nightmares were just so vivid, to remember them would make her cry. She never liked crying in front of him, if at all possible, she would always avoid it. Yet her eyes stung like fire as the heat of tears began to well.

The demon's voice died in her throat, she shut her eyes tight in attempt to fight back the tears. Still, they streamed down her pale cheeks, and Jhin's thumb caught them. The warmth of his touch soothed Evelynn as he worked to wipe the tears away. While she could not see, she felt Jhin move closer as his lips placed a soft kiss over her tear-stained cheeks. Then the cold of his mechanical hand left her palm, and caressed her other cheek.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" Jhin's lovely voice always played her heartstrings like a violin. This managed to make her meet his gaze, feeling herself fall in love all over again. An ocean of blue and a sea of red stared back. Along with that darling smirk that usually accompanied Jhin's stride.

A chuckle fell from her lips, the genuine feeling of joy numbed the soreness in her eyes. Shakily, her hands reached for Jhin's and she rested them on the chilled surface of his golden prosthetic. She could feel the dull beats of her heart spring into life like always. Evelynn finally gathered the strength and reluctantly began to explain, "The dream was about... Well, us..."

Jhin's eyes widened as fear surfaced. He felt his heart ice over for just a moment, the thudding in his chest felt painful. "I see," he muttered in response, slowly Jhin guessed, "Did we?..."

"No! No, it wasn't a break up," Evelynn quickly cut him off, even reaching out to cover his mouth with her palm. "Spare me the thought of that ever happening," she sighed, then allowed her touch to fall from his face and onto their mattress. Jhin traced circles on the back of her hand while Evelynn collected her thoughts. Her yellow eyes stared on absentmindedly as he went to massage her palm. Eventually, she surrendered to the silence. "I decided to show you who I really was, and you were very afraid," Evelynn whispered, "so afraid that you ran away from me."

"Darling..." Jhin's voice wavered, he watched as Evelynn's previous smile washed away. The hand that still caressed her cheek instead opted to brush strands of her hair. Jhin rested his forehead against her's, he shut his eyes while he listened to Evelynn's stuttered breaths. "I can guarantee I would never run away from you," Jhin said in a hushed voice, "I love you, all of you."

Then it was silent between the two as they shared a kiss. She could feel his fingers gently gliding through her hair as Jhin worked to calm her nerves. Evelynn's smile returned briefly in the kiss, it was always difficult keeping a straight face around the man. When they broke the kiss, Evelynn bashfully averted her eyes. Always a treat to be doted on by the artist she had plans to marry someday. "Then... Would it be alright if I transformed? It would be more comfortable to sleep that way, and..." The woman was obviously stuttering over her words. Her yellow eyes began to dart away from Jhin's multicolored stare. That was until he nudged her chin to make her look in his direction.

"It would be my honor to witness your true beauty," Jhin murmured, marveling at how flustered Evelynn got from such simple words. He knew from the day he first complimented her that she had never been properly worshipped before. Fortunately, that left a canvas for Jhin and himself only to appreciate.

Letting go of her, Jhin leaned up against their bed's headboard and watched Evelynn settle onto her knees. The shadows wavered against her skin, and her yellow eyes glimmered to shades of deep crimson, then fading to pink. The pair of tails that hung from her back began to increase in size, as well as gain numerous spikes that shifted like a mirage. Evelynn's mouth looked as if it had vanished, and now two horns protruded from her hair. Her entire body looked as if it were a hallucination made of black. Faintly, whispers and horrors emitted just from her presence, but Evelynn remained quiet.

Still, no mouth appeared on the blank, black canvas that was her face. It was almost as if Evelynn wore a mask, yet a voice came from her form nonetheless. "Well...?" The one word sounded as if four voices spoke at once, each sounding like a distorted version of Evelynn. She shrunk under Jhin's lack of response, shutting her eyes tight to brace herself for whatever horrible reaction she had to face.

"Dangerous..." His voice was...husky? Evelynn opened her eyes in shock and snapped her stare at him, only to catch Jhin stroking one of her tails. She could feel his cold, golden touch; she couldn't deny that it felt enthralling, but she did not move a muscle. His usual smirk remained in tact as he admired her, surprising Evelynn. "You've slaughtered many with these, yet they feel so heavenly to the touch," Jhin spoke again, allowing the tail to seemingly wrap around his arm on its own.

Slowly coming closer, Evelynn hung over Jhin, watching his eyes look up to her. He chuckled, reaching up with his real hand to map out one of her horns. Jumping beneath his soft fingertips, a small noise sounded from her form. "Are these sensitive? I'm sorry," Jhin apologized, then attempted to lower his hand and look elsewhere. Before Jhin could get too far away, Evelynn moved and pressed the same horn against his palm. Another sound resonated from Evelynn, and Jhin managed to let a blush dust over his cheeks.

"I... suppose those who have seen this side of you are now dead, right?" Jhin guessed, now running a thumb up her other horn. Evelynn nodded her head in response, still watching his every movement. 

"It's astonishing to me, really. You have the ability to slaughter me at any moment, and yet..." Jhin's hand fell from her horn and caught her cheek instead, "...Thank you for allowing me to be this close, Lynn."

Evelynn felt like her heart was going to break out of her chest. With her fears put to rest and fully feeling comfortable around him, Evelynn felt... joy. Ever since she grew attached to this one human, she had discovered so many emotions she never knew existed... No, not just any human. "Khada..." Her voice would be found horrifying to the ordinary person, but he was far from ordinary. She brought her hands to his face and held it dear. Though she had no mouth, Evelynn placed a makeshift kiss against his lips. Her voices sounded as one in just a split second, "I love you, Khada..."

"I love you too, Lynn," Jhin let out a nervous giggle, anything but used to that first name. He returned her kiss with four kisses, satisfied when he heard an otherworldly groan from the woman. Sinking underneath the sheets, he dragged Evelynn down with him.

Unfortunately, this rendered his real arm useless as Evelynn collapsed on it. Once she claimed a spot, she would not be easily swayed from her resting place. Jhin started to design another prosthetic replacement in his mind, just in case she killed the blood circulation in his arm. It would be a worthy sacrifice, though, Evelynn's frequent snoring never sounded so at peace. The tails slithered through the sheets, working to wrap the pair in a tight bundle. With a huff, Jhin kissed her cheek one last time, then reached out and pinched the candle's flame out between his golden fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight explanation time.
> 
> So EveJhinn started out as a joke, right? Because in her trailer you briefly see Jhin for a split second and I was like "Hmm."  
> Then in her ability previews on the League client, Evelynn uses her abilities on Jhin. Again, my "HMMM" kicked into gear.  
> Finally, back when runes reforged was released, in one of their previews of Kleptomancy, Evelynn had it and was using it ON JHIN. HMMMMM..
> 
> I caved in to my ideas and created this extremely rare pair ship that I absolutely love. Two evil killers that are cute together. I cannot be stopped.


End file.
